Hollywood's Not America
by Softballxxbabe
Summary: Songfic about Caitlyn and Tess. R&R please. :


_Born Helena Jane_

_With a restless soul_

_She moved west to California_

_Became a Center-Fold_

Brown hair swayed, small legs running, and tiny feet pounding. 10 year old Caitlyn Geller ran down her driveway and across the street. She stopped at her best friend's house, staring at the large truck in front of her, 'Movers' was painted in red.

"Caitlyn?" A soft voice called out. Caitlyn turned around, her hair hitting her face in the process. She stared at the girl in front of her, her best friend, Tess Tyler.

"You're moving?" She asked, her brown eyes glossed with tears fighting to break out. The blonde nodded, aware of the situation they were in.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Tess bit her lip, "I thought it would be easier if I just left."

"Where are you moving to?"

"California."

Caitlyn's eyes widened, "That's so far from here! Why do you have to go?"

"My mom's career," She looked down, "But we can still be friends! I'll call you every day, I promise."

"OK, but I'm still going to miss you."

"I know," She looked at the van next to her, they were finished putting her houses contents away. She sighed and looked at Caitlyn, "I have to go, nothing is going to change between us. We'll still be best friends."

_But once you change your name_

_Well the pieces fall_

_Now she hardly recognizes herself at all_

**Camp Rock.** Caitlyn was on her way to it now, third year in a row. She remembered the first year she came.

13 year old Caitlyn sat in her mother's car, twitching with excitement. She has begged and pleaded with her parents to let her go that summer. They final gave in and agreed to bring her, but she had to pay herself. Although she had to spend most of her time working, it was worth it.

Nothing was going to ruin her summer.

Except a old friend. One who forgot to call, one who she lost contact once she moved.

Caitlyn almost didn't recognize her.

Tess Tyler, her best friend at age 10 stepped out of a limo. She had changed a lot. She traded in her loose pants and cute shirts for tight jeans and sparkly shirts. Her long, wavy hair was chopped off and now was to her shoulders and straightened to perfection. Her eyes were the only thing that didn't change on her. Caitlyn hadn't changed much at all.

Caitlyn stared at the girl she once knew, the girl she was once befriended. She could imagine everything would go back to normal once they started talking.

_And there's never any rain, when you want it_

_A hollow little game, and you've won it_

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

It didn't. Caitlyn and Tess hated each other. She wanted to be a music producer, while Tess wanted to be a singer. She had turned... Well, like her mother. She constantly showed off and tried to make people miserable.

It Caitlyn's third year going to Camp Rock. She actually enjoyed her time whenever she came, even though she had to see Tess every time. She had met a girl named Mitchie, but she had already fallen into Tess's hands. She knew what would happen to her if she befriended Tess, and she did try to change her mind. Mitchie just wouldn't believe she was just using her since she was competition.

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_Oh yeah_

_And everybody heres, from somewhere else_

_You could make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself_

_And you can take the heat will your heart go cold_

_They say acting's just pretending, even that gets old_

Caitlyn stood on the sidelines, watching Tess and her 'groupies' preform on stage. The glittery shirts, skin tight leggings, and the ridiculous high heels, the outfits looked so uncomfortable. It made her happy she was in her usual loose clothes. Not only were the dance moves awkward, the song had no point. We get it, You're cooler then everyone, MOVE ON.

Caitlyn's attention had turned to Mitchie, who looked incredibly bored right now. She knew that she didn't want to sing back-up, and she only did it because it seemed so glamorous. In reality, it wasn't.

_And there's never any rain, when you want it_

_A hollow little game, and you've won it_

_Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

"Tess?" Caitlyn asked, looking for the blonde girl. She spotted her huddled on the ground, crying. She frowned and sat next to her. Tess lifted her head up and looked at Caitlyn, she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? Came to make fun of me for tripping? To get back at me for picking on you? I don't want to hear it." She spat, hurt in her voice.

Caitlyn looked shocked, she regained composure and shook her head, "No, I came here to see if you were ok.."

"Do I look ok?!"

"Look, Tess, I know you're upset, but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the world! There is much more worse things then tripping." Caitlyn sighed, trying to keep from screaming at the girl.

" Like what!?" Tess glared at Caitlyn, "My friggin mom was here! I made a fool of myself in front of her, celebrities, and the whole camp!"

"I know, but everyone will forget it. You'll get over it." Caitlyn bit her lip, "Maybe it was karma, you know, for exploiting Mitchie and the Beach Jam?"

Tess went silent, she stared at her feet.

Caitlyn stood up, "Just.. Try to be nice. It will help so much, and you won't hurt anyone! You can still be yourself, just don't make people feel bad."

"Ok.. I'll try."

Caitlyn smiled, "Good. Come on."

_And I know what to do when_

_I know that you_

_You can be anything you want to be_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl_

_Go home_

_Remember Hollywood's not America_

_Hollywood's not America_

_It's not America_

* * *

I know, it wasn't very good. I had a sudden urge to write and I thought this song fit well. Reviews are appreciated, constructive criticism is welcomed. :

I do not own Camp Rock.

I do not own the song 'Hollywood's not America'.

Thanks for reading. :D


End file.
